Conventionally, depending on the location at which a wire harness is installed, protection of an electric wire from a metal edge or the like on a vehicle body side, for example, and a radiant heat shielding property are required, and so a corrugated tube having a radiant heat shielding property is attached to a wire harness trunk line.
In one method for imparting the radiant heat shielding property to a corrugated tube, a heat-insulating protective sheet formed of a heat-resistant foam rubber sheet is wrapped around an outer circumferential surface of an electric wire group of a wire harness, the heat-insulating protective sheet includes an adhesive layer on one surface and is wrapped around the electric wire group with the adhesive layer adhering to the outer circumference of the electric wire group, and the wrapped-around heat-insulating protective sheet is secured to itself via the adhesive layer to form a sheath (see JP 2009-302023A).
However, with this configuration, the function of protecting the electric wires from a metal edge or the like on the vehicle body side is not provided. To address this issue, conventionally, a configuration in which a metal foil is wrapped around an outer surface of a corrugated tube is already known as a configuration that can meet the requirements of protecting an electric wire from a metal edge or the like on the vehicle body side, and the radiant heat shielding property.
A conventional heat-resistant protective structure for an electric wire in which a metal foil is wrapped around the outer surface of a corrugated tube can be assembled through the steps illustrated in FIGS. 8A to 8D. That is to say, in order to realize the heat-resistant protective structure for an electric wire, conventionally, a portion of an electric wire group 70a that is to be routed in a high-temperature area and that is partially wrapped with an adhesive tape 71 is enclosed by a corrugated tube with slit 101 (see FIGS. 8A and 8B), a heat-resistant adhesive tape 102 is wrapped around the corrugated tube 101 in an overlapping manner (see FIG. 8C), and furthermore, a metal foil 103 is wrapped therearound (see FIG. 8D).
However, the heat-resistant protective structure for an electric wire illustrated in FIGS. 8A to 8D has the problem in that the necessity for the manual operation of wrapping the heat-resistant adhesive tape 102 around the corrugated tube 101 in an overlapping manner and the manual operation of wrapping the metal foil 103 is present and leads to an increase in the cost.
The present design was made to address a problem such as that described above, and it is an object thereof to provide a sheet for forming a radiant heat shielding corrugated tube as well as a wire harness, the sheet and the wire harness satisfying the requirements of protection from a metal edge or the like that may be present on the vehicle body side and the radiant heat shielding property, and enabling reduction in man-hours of manual operations.